barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom
1995 The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom is the second episode of Season 3 of Barney & Friends. the same day as "Shawn and the Beanstalk". Plot Min could be a princess who live in the castle. Shawn could be the prince. Barney could hold a sword. Carlos want to be a king. Julie want to be a queen. Stella comes to visit. And a story called "Rapunzel". Stella goes to Isreal. Songs Cast *Barney *Shawn *Min (Pia Manalo) *Carlos *Julie *Stella the Storyteller (debut) *Old King Cole (debut) *Queen of Hearts (debut) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Stella the Storyteller, Old King Cole and Queen of Hearts. *This group (Carlos, Shawn, Julie and Min) Also appeared in the episode, "A Welcome Home with Jason and Shopping For A Surprise!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island". *At the end, the Barney doll with a sword. Such as "The Sword In The Sandbox: A Story Adventure". *Shawn wear the same clothes from Hats Off To BJ!. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from If The Shoe Fits..., Gone Fishing!, and Barney Safety, (AKA: Safety Rules (Episode)). And a hair-style. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends. And a short hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from Camera Safari and Twice Is Nice!. And a hair-style. *Stella has a long hair. *This is the third or fourth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Shawn found a crown, and put it where the Barney doll was sitting. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo". *On June 20, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday, The first one is daniel is leave the classroom and the door, the second one is barney doll with a sword. * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Any Way You Slice It". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Fun & Games". *During "I Love You" then Barney right, while Shawn, Min, Carlos and Julie. *When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". The sound clip is taken from "Spring Into Fun!". *The same Barney King Crown from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" returns in this episode. *When Queen of Hears takes her leave, "Goodbye Song" is heard as an underscore. *When the Barney say "Oh, singing with us!". The sound clip is taken from "At Home with Animals". *When the Barney say "Than this sounds like a job for". The sound clip is taken from "Are We There Yet?". *This makes "Home Sweet Homes" have the longest-running Barney Says segment without the use of a song. Same as Home Sweet Homes. Barney & Friends I Love You (Season 3's version) Transcript *Barney: Oh, i'm glad all of you know that learning about king was fun! *Carlos: There are lots of magical places we can go! *Julie: Yeah! *Shawn: But i like the king and a crown. You're right, Barney! *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) It sure is, Shawn. Becuase i love spending the day with friends. (Kids hugging Barney) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney: (holdhands) Oh, singing with us! *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Barney Says Segment music song slow # Home Sweet Homes Category:Barney & Friends First Generation